Bleach: Blades of Ice!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: What if Ichigo wielded an Ice-based zanpakuto instead? More inside, rated T for safety-


A/N. Story born from the idea that Ichigo's zanpakutō was an Ice type instead of Melee. You can thank an early love for Christmas on this, and a recent watching of the trailer for Rise of the Guardians… That and I love ice, it's just when it comes to the weather, I don't like it period, then again I don't like it when it's hot either… Anyways I hope you enjoy the story, and yes I know I said in another story of mine I'd only stick to one or two fanfics at a time… I'm working on it ok.

Summary: During the week of training, while young Ichigo Kurosaki is trying to regain her lost shinigami powers, things take a turn for the unexpected when things get a bit too frosty to be considered safe. What happens when what was thought to originally be a purely melee-based zanpakuto, turns out to be a mixture between that and an Ice-based zanpakuto?

WARNING! FEM!ICHIGO FANFIC AHEAD! I REPEAT! WARNING! FEM!ICHIGO FANFIC AHEAD!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Training in the Cold!**

* * *

The air was heavy with tension as chocolate brown eyes glared up through short, messy, strawberry blonde locks into a false, blue sky. Arms tightly bound behind the owner's, a young girl of about thirteen years in age, back she slowly and carefully began to contemplate her own situation and how exactly she was going to get out of such a haring predicament. If one thing was plainly clear at least, it was that she was going to kill the blonde haired man that had put her down in this horrid pit filled with stagnant air, but his inevitable death at her hands would have to wait until after she'd gotten out.

The girl was drawn from her rather murderous thoughts by mocking laughter as a child with short, spiky red hair peeked over the edge, a smug grin on his face as he stared down at her with pure mischief.

"Hey, are you hungry yet?" the boy called down in question as he continued to appear smug, eyes focusing on the corroding, broken chain dangling from her chest. She was so tempted to make a comment about it, but decided not to for the moment. "It's good if you're not, 'cause that means you're gonna turn into a Hollow very soon." He explained as watched her. She could feel a blood vessel begin to throb in her head, sure that if this was a cartoon of some sort, there'd be a tic mark there to show just how irritated she really was with the boy. Spitting off to the side in what had to be the most un-lady-like manner in the world, she shot him a nasty glare before deciding to make that comment finally,

"Yeah, well my eyes are up here, now down below my neck." She couldn't help but smile as the boy turned beet red in embarrassment, spluttering indignantly at the comment before huffing in defeat, arms crossed as she cackled madly in victory.

"Screw you!"

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure I'm underage." She once again busted out in laughter as the boy only turned more red, if that were even possible, the metaphorical steam coming out of his ears as he turned away finally, leaving her to her thoughts.

Releasing a sigh when she knew he was gone, she slumped back up against the side of the pit the blonde haired man had thrown her into, the victorious grin disappearing from her expression in a mere matter of seconds as she closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall against the dirt and rock wall.

* * *

_I make jokes and I smile…_

* * *

Eyes slowly opening, her vision was horribly blurred, not getting any better no matter how much time she let pass as she tried to figure out where she was. She could feel the cold brush of wind against her skin, biting and chilling to the bone as it howled loudly and into the distance, though it still sounded very far away. Her own extremities felt as if they were about to fall off, suddenly so cold she couldn't feel them. She couldn't help but wonder if they already had.

* * *

_I appear warm, at least somewhat, if a bit rough and distant…_

* * *

As a dry laugh found itself being thrown to be lost in the freezing gale, she couldn't help but smile at the irony of wherever she was. It was cold, possibly somewhere in the north, or maybe very, very far in the south. She could've also been at the peak of a tall mountain somewhere, but the real question was how exactly she'd gotten there. The last time she had checked, she was being held in a pit she'd been told by a half-crazed as possibly homicidal man to climb out of without the use of her hands, all in an effort to get the powers she had lost back. But cold as she was right now, and outside of the pit she may be, but this place probably felt more like home than anywhere else she'd ever been, including her actual house where she lived.

* * *

_But the truth is, on the inside…_

* * *

"Tessai! You do that and the kid will really die!" the red haired boy cried as he watched the much older, bulkier man slam his hands together as he called out yet another spell, power surging almost uncontrolled as a masked a figure attempted to tear out of its bindings.

"MANJIKINFUTOSHIFU!" Tessai called out, watching as a giant block fell from the skies to land on the figure, forced to jump out as a sharp blast of energy overcame him and surged out of the pit; destroying the large block in the process.

"K-kid?" the boy stuttered out as he gazed pass the green cloth that was blocking his vision, the blonde haired man also gazing with a quirked eyebrow as he watched the bellowing, thick cloud of smoke that seemed to stick to the spot it was emanating from. _'What the-?!' _three pairs of shocked eyes widened as the temperature suddenly dropped, once warm, humid air now turning frigid as the ground slowly began to frost over, ice forming from where the smoke cloud still hid its contents. "Kid?" he questioned once again, eyes widening once again at the faint sound of something being smashed before the smoke finally parted, at least five sharp daggers of solid ice flying out from within.

"Oh my! Congratulations, Kurosaki-san!" A blonde haired man applauded as he quickly held up his staff, using it block the oncoming shards of ice, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion when instead of shattering they fell to the ground, embedding themselves within the almost completely frozen dirt. _'Something is off here…' _His attention was drawn from his thoughts however as the sound of ice and snow crunching underfoot reached his ears, the air itself seeming to freeze as the source grew closer. "What's this?"

The footsteps finally stopped, now standing before him the very girl he had thrown into a pit to help, even if it was an admittedly unorthodox and probably unnecessary method; once rich, strawberry blonde hair that fell barely a centimeter past the base of the hair in the back, and at least an inch past her chin in the front while messy bangs fell into her eyes, now a slightly paler blonde that glittered with fallen snow. And her hair was not the only change either, the man noted as he evenly met now sharp, pale blue eyes that seemed to glare unrestrained death at him from under the brim of his green and white striped hat, a contemplative smile hidden behind the paper fan he was sure the newly-turned shinigami wanted to take and shove violently down his throat by now.

Instead of wearing the typical black shihakusho that all shinigami wore, she wore a black, Chinese, mid-thigh length dress with a white, overtly long sleeved dress with a slightly longer hem underneath and a pair of pitch black, flats underneath. He couldn't help but note the distinctly Hollow in appearance mask that sat covering the left side portion of her head, obviously the source of the smashing sound from earlier, and the glowing blade in her hand as she continued to glare at him with vengeance.

Suddenly without warning, she lifted the glowing blade up, reiatsu spiking, her body dropping into a stance as she prepared to swing it down at him,

* * *

_I'm very, very cold…_

* * *

"_Freeze, Tsukinoshimo!" _Reiatsu flashed once again as another wave of ice shot out towards the green-clad man, forcing him to jump into the air as it continued on for some time before finally stopping, a huge wall of spiked ice now standing where he had been. He almost shuttered to think what would've happened to himself if he hadn't dodged the attack in time. Ice-based zanpakutō were always one of the more tricky to deal with, especially when the wielder liked to get up close and personal with her opponents like the blade was really a purely melee weapon. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed the follow up, with only barely missed his arm.

"Ne, Geta-Boushi! You really shouldn't be happy that I got out of there…" the strawberry blonde called out as she stared up at him with a scarily vindictive smile, obviously feeling like she was going to enjoy what she was about to do. "Because now I'm going to kill you, painfully, and as slowly as I possibly can…"

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it's shorter than what I've been doing lately. But I wasn't completely sure how this would go… Um… Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! See ya!


End file.
